five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Rhino
Some- well, all animatronics can be aggressive, that's common knowledge. However, almost none are as enraged as Rory Rhino, who's seemingly endless aggression is rivaled by none. Appearance Rory is a large, bulky animatronic rhino with a permanent scowl on his face, giving the impression that he's not really that nice... which would be a correct assumption. Due to his sheer size, it's rather difficult for him to stand on two legs, which is why Freddy's made him a quadrupedal animatronic. Keeping with his base animal, Rory has a sharp horn on the edge of his nose, letting him do many things other animatronics are not able to. Unlike many other animatronics, Rory doesn't have any clothing on him at all, looking just like a standard rhino, which could mean he was built for a type of safari attraction at the pizzeria. However, this could also be due to that he was never finished, and management just never had the time to clothe him in anything. A small detail that most don't notice about him is the many scars around his body, though it's unknown as to where they came from. Personality There's two words that would describe Rory in a nutshell: Angry and aggressive. Due to being scrapped, Rory developed a massive hatred for the working animatronics, with might explain his harsh demeanor to... everything, really. Rory is very aggressive towards any night guards in the pizzeria, though whether this is just because he wants to show his power to the other animatronics, if he wants to impress them, or something else is just not known. On the rare occasion that another animatronic is able to engage in conversation with Rory, they would find out that he's not very bright, when asked a simple math question, he would respond with grunts and growls, before coming out with an answer... though actually wrong answer. His facial recognition software is also heavily, heavily bugged. For example, he could confuse Freddy himself for the Purple Man, though it's possible this was intentional by... someone. However, all of this is a defense mechanism. On the inside, Rory is actually very timid and friendly, and his angry outside is just because of an event that happened when he was backstage. Backstory During the designing phase for new animatronics, a rhino animatronic was suggested by an employee at Freddy's. Most of his co-workers liked the idea, and so they pitched it to the manager, and a few days later, Rory was approved and a suit and endoskeleton was getting built for him. When he was made, a few photos of how he worked were sent to Fazbear Entertainment, showing some of his actions off and such. However, when the company brought him in for testing, the children tested on were actually rather afraid of Rory's appearance and voice, so he was put backstage for some edits... that never happened to him, of course. After being backstage for a while, Rory was strangely activated by something during the day, and he wandered out onto the Show Stage. After a few children and parents complained to the workers, one went up in an attempt to return him to his place of dwelling, though they were knocked off the stage when Rory got annoyed with them. After a few gasps from the crowd of people, Rory had realized what he had done. Surprised at his own strength, Rory returned himself backstage as to not disturb any other people or characters. Because of hurting a human, the other animatronics have Rory registered in their database as a criminal, and he himself can't do anything to fight them off, as his strength would most likely destroy them, something he does not want, as he'd be in danger of being scrapped himself due to the loss of a main animatronic. Relationships In General Rory is usually hostile with every animatronic and human in the pizzeria, though on the inside he's actually very timid, though he'd never reveal this to anyone, because if he did, he would "shatter his masculinity". Trivia * Rory was originally just a hostile and brutal animatronic, but he was changed during development to make him more likeable. * Rory's original design was quite different than his current one. In his original design, he was a dark green rhino, rather than a gray one, and he wore "punky" clothes. This was changed because his creator thought his current design sounded a lot better, and matched his personality much more. * Rory represents the deadly sin "wrath" Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics